Steven's memories : Arc 1: The Childhood
by StevenZ12
Summary: This is the story of Steven. who was left orphan after the death of his parents on route 217. With his pokemon partner he will finally have a slightly normal life (Jokes). This story will contain some shipping and will be a cross of my imagination and the anime. Some hints form the pokemon manga might appear as well. For the most part, it is rated E.
1. Chapter 1: The prelude of the Start

Pokemon Shadow Adventure

Summary : This story has been my getaway when times were tough so now I felt that re-writing it would be kinda nice. And I also wanted to share it with all of the pokemon Fanfic community.

The story is about an orphan named Steven. He was abandoned at age 3 near Snowpoint city. He had to learn how to survive on his own and befriended a Sneasel. Upon arriving on the city, a certain event changed his life and putted him on the road to become a earth shaking trainer.

Chapter 1: Prelude to despair

As all of you pokemon fan know, the Sinnoh region is known as the coldest region in all of the pokemon world. Barely no Fire type lives there. The story that will unfold is that of a young boy that will be the narrator. So let's start!

On route 217, near an evergreen pine tree, a very little stay was built by bunearies and Loppuny. The fact was that beside the happy go lucky rabbit pokemon, a you black skinned boy lived with them. Pokemon aren't like humans, they don't ask too much question and they are kind-hearted, well, most of them. (Since pokemon that haven't unlocked their aura cannot use the human speech, it'll be auto-translated.)

Bune, bune bun? ( Hey little man, how are you this morning), the female Buneary asked.

Me fine, thanks. Replied the little boy that used a buneary and Loppuny Shed in order to keep himself hot.

This little guy is our hero, Steven at age 4 actually. He was abandoned on route 217 since his parents lost their lives on an avalanche. After this incident, he lived the past year in company of the Bunny family. They knew that today was the day he had to live on the city so they woke him early for this great day.

-Bun Buneary! Bun Bun ry ry! ( Today's the day! You are going to miss me a whole lot!) Said the little bunny pokemon, sounding disappointed.

- Don't worry Buneary, I'll be just fine on the city. You guys made me Strong. I can handle it. Steven Replied.

( End of god narrator, this is the beginning of my story)

This was it, after roughly a year of living with pokemon, my time had arrived to finally go to live in Snowpoint city. Even thought I barely knew how to read, I was able to function.

Loppuny Lopun! Loppuny Loppuny ( I love you little man! I will never forget you and the kindness of your kind) Said the Female Loppuny with a sob in her voice.

I love you too, pokemom! I replied, almost in tears.

Then I took my bamboo stick sword and walked on route 217, ready to get to Snowpoint City. It was a very long walk and even with Loppuny's fur cloth, it was hard to stay at a normal temperature. After a whole day of travelling, I settled down on a cave and here I made an encounter that changed my whole existence.


	2. Chapter 2: The forsaken Duo

**Hey everyone, how it's going. Well I'm doing well and without further ado, let's continue the revival of my memories. Feel free to review and comment. This story will be very long and fun. Maybe I will do like all of the other fanfic authors and interact a little with the readers. Let's get busy.**

Chapter 2: The Forsaken Child and the Forsaken Pokémon.

It was around 21:00, I was getting myself ready to actually tuck in for the night, knowing full well that I would be able to reach Snowpoint city the next day. Then I heard a sound, a very faint sound coming from the back of my little shelter.

Who's there? , I asked, readying my Bamboo Sword.

I heard no sound for some time, but few moment later, I heard a very faint cry.

Sn….. Snea…Sneasel (H...He…Help), the faint little voice said

This voice simply made me melt, I just could not ignore it. So I went to the back of the cave and then I saw it.

Sne…..sel sneasel! (H…Help me, please!) Said the poor Pokémon, barely conscious.

You hurt? Then I help you ok? I replied hastily while getting some of my Oran berries ready for him.

(NFTW: I am supposed to use the speech pattern of a 4-year old child that had barely no education for a year, so for the first few chapters please understand the obvious flaws in the syntax and other stuff. Thank you)

Sneasel (Thank you) said the Sneasel while literally devouring the berries I gave him.

Don't be, I Relied. I was really afraid for this little guy's health and I did wonder why I felt so close to him even if I only knew him since five minutes ago.

Once he ate the berries, the little weasel Pokémon crawled his way to my knees and after finding a comforting position on my lap, instantly fell asleep and to my surprise, I saw myself patting the little guy on the head while slowly falling asleep myself.

A lot of question travelled through my dreams this night, like how did this Sneasel received so much injuries, how did it got separated from his pack, How was it that no Pokémon helped him when I was literally dying here. These questions kept me from dreaming peacefully for that night. The following morning, I rose with the sun and Sneasel woke up soon after.

Good Morning, Sneasel, I cheerfully greeted.

Much to my surprise, the little Sneasel looked at me like he was saying: What's a morning.

What it is little one? I asked.

Snea Sneasel (Well, I have no clue about what is a morning!) He shyly replied.

While holding an amused laugh, I gently patted him on the head while explaining him that morning is the one of the day's jewels. I recalled all that my Pokémon foster mother explained to me about the meaning of Pokémon being fascinated by mornings and sunsets. During my explanations, I could tell that the little Sneasel seemed to be in Heaven. It was like he never really received the love of somebody dear.

As we ate our Oran berries for breakfast, I could see tears on Sneasel's face. It was really touching, as if he never ate with a peaceful heart. I felt an urge to simply take him and hug him, since being with Pokémon so long awakened inner perceptive abilities that only a few human possess. I couldn't resist anymore, I went and hugged the poor child in my arms while shedding some tears myself. For some reason, I really felt close to that poor clawed Pokémon, as if I understood the reason of his pain better than anyone else.

Snea Sneaaassseeeelllll! (I'm in paaaaiiinnnn!) The Sneasel cried.

Mind tell me what happened? I replied.

This is how I've ended up knowing the story of this little guy. He was the newest baby from a Sneasel and Weavile Tribe. But he was different. He had shorter claws that a female Sneasel, a tail feather was missing and he was dark blue instead of being black. In addition, he actually couldn't stand with rear paws and had trouble learning scratch, the basic move for Sneasel. In the end, he was forsaken by his tribe and left here on this cave with no food or allies. Upon hearing that sad story and after telling him mine, we made a vow, he would become my starter Pokémon and I would show him the world and help him become stronger. Together we would know no loss and would only strive forward.

We were the same, child that were abandoned by our relatives, even though mine simply vanished and forced to live on our own in nature. Thus, starting this day, we became like brothers. Enlighten by our newborn friendship, we continued through route 217 finally arrived near what would be Snowpoint city.

Hey buddy! I think we are arriving to Snowpoint City. I shouted.

Snea… Sneasel Sneasel? (Snow… Snowpoint City?), Snea Sneasel Snea Sn? (What's a city?) The little Pokémon asked.

Hahaha, my poor little guy, you're clueless aren't you. I replied while laughing a bit, which earned me a little offended look from my partner. A city is a place where we humans live together. It's rather cold here though but since you're an Ice type, you shouldn't be too much affected. I replied while patting his head.

Snea! (Ok!). The Sneasel replied.

While approaching of Snowpoint, a sudden rustle was heard, as if something in the frost covered bushes was lurking, waiting to attack us. As I asked my sneasel to stay behind me, since he wasn't able to attack, we carefully moved along the bushes. Then bang! A very strange Pokémon appeared in front of us. He looked like a tiny pine tree covered in snow. I've had never seen a Pokémon like this before.

Sno! Sno Sno ver Sno ver Snover? Snover! (Hey_, where do you think you're going? Strangers!) _The bizarre little Pokémon asked angrily.

Sorry little one, so you're a Snover? Mama always told me about you but I never believed her. I greeted while smiling to make him understand that I didn't want any conflict.

Snea? Snea sel sel. (Please? Let us pass.) Sneasel asked.

Snosnosnosno! Sno Snover ver Sno! (Hahaha! Not before we fight!) Cockily replied the Snover.

Then its game on Snover, I said while taking a battle stance.

Sne…. Snea Sel Snea Sneasel Sel! (But… I don't know any moves) Warily shouted the poor Sneasel.

Don't worry, just fight with me, mama said that if you fight alongside other Pokemon or Human, pokemon can get battle experience. Maybe you can learn a new move while participating. I eagerly replied.

Snea! Sneasel! ( Alright! Partner!) Replied the Sneasel. I smiled when Sneasel called me partner.

The Snover prepared then to attack me with an icy looking Shining object. Snoooverr! (_Feel my Ice Shard_). The big hunks of ice tried to smash us. Then I used jump kick in order to smash the ball away.

Sneasel, try a screech attack. I shouted.

Sneaaaaaassseeeellll! ( _Let's scream!_), Said Sneasel, blowing my ears away with a powerful screech.

However, the Snover simply didn't flinch at Sneasel's Screech attack. And I rapidly figured why. But before saying it, Snover let us on the fun himself.

Snover, Sno Snoverversno ver Snover! Sno Snov ver Snover! ( _You see, my ability is called Soundproof! I'm not affected by Sound attacks!)._

This is a problem. I said. But I won't give up. Take this, Mama's jump kick! I shouted while jumping high and bashing my heel on his head.

Sneasel! ( Brother!) my partner shouted, since he seemed to know that if I failed my my attack my leg would suffer greatly.

Snover! Snover Sno Ver Sno Snover Sno! ( _What the…! Humans should let the battling to the pokemon!_) He furiously said, while charging. a green sphere swirling with energy

Snea! Sneasel! Sneaselsel Snea SneaselSel! , (_Hey! Head's up! Energy Ball incoming!)_ Sneasel warned.

The slight problem was that despite I was starting to lose energy, and since I wasn't a Pokemon, I had less energy to use attacks. My moveset was Jump Kick, Dizzy punch and Karate Chop. The freezing weather was starting to take it's toll on me and I found myself completely unable to move.

Sneaselllll! ( _Steveeeennnnn!_) Sneasel gasped in terror, and since he had no attacking moves, he couldn't take and deflect the powerful energy ball.

Unable to move, I simply closed my eyes en terror when Snover released The energy ball and I simply waited for the finishing blow to come…

End of Chapter.

**Well I hope that the chapter pleased you. Feel free to comment and review.**

**I hope that I will be able to post the next chapter faster. See you soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Aura Slash

**Hello here, StevenZ12 here ready for the third chapter of my Fanfic. I'm actually happy that I passed the cap of 15 views. I've also decided to always make a quick summary of the last chapter actions so People can remember what happened last. Enjoy your read!**

In the last chapter: _Now 5 years old, Steven quitted his foster home to travel back to human civilisation. During the way, he encountered a very weak Sneasel and touched by his pain, decided to take the sneasel with him. They were then challenged by a rather vicious Snover. The battle conclusion is near._

Chapter 3: Aura slash.

Snoooooovverrrr! ( _Final Energy Booooooommmmmbbb_!), the Snover shouted while launching the terrible attack.

Bannnnggggg! Booommmm! Alright! If you didn't understand, a violent explosion happened right after the launch. However, I wasn't hit by the attack. When I finally opened my eyes, what I saw simply baffled me. Sneasel right claw was glowing darkish purple with a dark blue enlightment. Right around us, two big trenches were created and my Sneasel slowly rose his head looking at me.

Snea Sneasel Sel Sneasel Snea Sel Sne Sel Sneasel Snea Sneasel Snea! _( I won't let my very first friend to be taken from me!_) He said before passing out of exertion.

Partner, I won't let you vanish as well, I replied, almost teary.

The snover simply took off while we were talking, way too much scared of facing such a powerful attack. I actually wondered what was this attack. My mama tauch me a little about all Sneasel's attack but I never seen that attack in the description she gave me. It looked like a combinason of Ice punch and Night Slash but the blue enlightment wasn't chilly. Then a sudden flashback appeared.

_Mama, who is your husband? I asked_

_Dear child, pokemon dosen't have husband like you humans, but our egg group is monogamous. The tender loppuny asked._

_Then mama, who is my little sister's father, I asked._

_As her eyes shimmered by sparkles, the loppuny answered, the champion's Lucario. He is an aura master and he taugh that to her as well._

_Cool, then Mama, what is Aura?_

_I could still feel the warm kiss I received on the cheek when I asked that. I knew that she would tell me something awesome so after the chores, me and the two buneary's in my arms looked at the loppuny that explained aura._

_While taking a lyric and historic tone, she started._

_Before I explain you what is Aura, let me ask you a question. Is everyone of you can use figting type attacks. Of course we all replied yes. The girls could use jump kick just like I could and I had learned Karate Chop shortly after._

_This is perfect then. She replied, if you manage to pull Aura Sphere, you'll gain a power boost from it being the same incense as a fighting type move. _

_Aura is a unseen force that exist in every single things, from trees to rocks, from mountains to seas and in every living things. She explained as we were completely mesmerized by the infos. However, She continued, Aura is like our genes ( the unseen matter that give you your form, she explained when she saw our perplex faces as we tried to figure out what was genes), it's ingrained in us to set to what extent aura can be used. Some pokemon and human has the ability to perceive and use aura but it's rare. My mate, Lucario is the kind of pokemon that can naturally perceive and use Aura rather freely and since I have an high aura potential I can use aura to some extent too._

_Bun Buneary? Bun Bun Buneary bun ry ry Bunea Bun? ( Then Mama, does that means that we can use Aura as well?) My little 'sister' asked?_

_Well I don't know, you can ask your Daddy once we see him again, She answered._

_So Mama, in short Aura is a force that you can call upon if you have it in you? I asked._

_Yes, and you are actually using it right now, She replied while smiling gently._

_How? I don't get it mama, I answered while tilting my head, not really convinced._

_Hahaha, don't you hear me talking human language right now? She asked, shooting me a wink._

_Hun? Really? Yeah it's actually true, I almost shouted in shock!_

_This is a manifestation of aura potential, and it unlocked because you lived with pokemon. Aura can develop much faster the closest to pokemon you are, the Loppuny explained. Your body and mind and Aura adaptated to pokemon environnement and one day, you will have to return to humans, dear, She said while giving me a warm hug that almost instantly made me drowsy. _

_The only thing I heard before falling asleep was I love you, even if you are a human child and something about every pokemon having the potential to unlock aura, even if human pokemon science dosen't really classify them._

End of Flashback

After the flashback, I picked Sneasel up and gave him a huge hug, saying that everything will be alright and Fascinated by the terrible attack he just used, I gave it that name, Aura Slash. After something like 5 hours or so, We finally arrived at Snowpoint City. Or so it looked like if I remember the sign post I saw.

We entered a huge facility with a red roof and a big pokeball on it. Digging in my memories I remember that this must have been a Pokémon center. Of course, my appearance shocked the crowd of civilians and trainers here. I could somewhat understand, an almost clothless guy with a Sneasel on his arms when the normal temperature outside was frigid cold just walked on the center, Of course you'd be shocked. Before I even opened my mouth to say help, A vaguely adult woman with two Chansey took the injured weasel off my hands and took him to the care unit and Joy, that would be the nurse's name, took me to an Host room and treated my slight frostbite. Right after the first aid treatment and a good minute of gawking in awe since I barely had not a single hard injury from being out in such an harsh weather, she offered me an hot soup with buttered bread. Gosh that was good, and that was the first meal I had in at least a year, so I did the only thing a boy of my age would have done in this situation, I cried my eyes out and demanded seconds, which she happily gave me while rubbing my head with her hands, sending me the kind of wave of comfort that only girls can send. I took also the time to appreciate my benefactor. She was really gentle and pretty too, I tought with all the knowledge of a five year old boy.

Say dear, where are you from?, The good Nurse asked.

I don't know ma'am, my parents were researching in mountain at least a year ago and an avalanche blew'em away. I lived with a family of Buneary's and Loppuny for a year then I came back here. I answered in all sincerity.

I don't know, just looking at her eyes made me feel at ease and I just wouldn't have been able to lie to her, even if I wanted to. I also expected her to look at me like so crazy traumatized child but she didn't. She explained me that pokemon from the human-shape and field egg group are the closest to humans and that they often do that to lost childrens. While saddening a little, she also told me that my parents might not come back, but Mama already told me that so It wasn't much of a shock. She offered me to take the night here and then to try to find my relative but somehow, I refused. I wanted to study the civilisation by myself and I also wanted to help all the other reject pokemon there was, as if being rescued and loved by pokemon made me empathic about the others. And so we did.

The next day, when nurse Joy opened the door of my room, I had disappeared and left a note saying that I was grateful about her doing but I needed to discover the rule off the human world by myself. I also left a flower I picked up in the nearby indoor garden. A tear slowly ran down her cheek as she wished for my safety.

**End of chapter**

**Well here's the end of the third chapter, I hope that you liked it. I did enjoy the aura explanation but I'd like to hear your opinion about that. Please review or follow if the story interest you. I should have a steady pace of a chapter each week or so. Stay tune for the next chapter of Pokemon Shadow Adventures.**


	4. Chapter 4: Solidarity in adversity

**StevenZ12: **

**Hello y'all, I guess I have a lot of time writing since there is some sh*tty weather in Montreal right now. This is the fourth episode of the fanfic and to be Honest, I'm satisfied with the current views, being relatively new to this. **

**The action should really pace up in few chapters, and I do hope that I'll be ready to right all of this. I currently wonder if I should add OC's to my story, I'd like your reviews or comments on this matter. Without further ado, let's get busy with the summary of the last chapter, Good reading *smiles*.**

**Previously on Shadow adventures: **

Steven just befriended a very peculiar Sneasel that a very adventurous Snover confronts and battle them. Even with Sneasel being unable to use any offensive attack and him being a human, so being able to muster less power that actual Pokémon, he still manages to hold on its own, but is finally overpowered by Snover. Before Snover finishes them off with an off the charts energy ball, Sneasel deflects the deadly attack with an attack that is baptized aura slash and collapses. He gets him to the Pokémon center, heals and then leave to discover about the human civilisation.

CHAPTER 4: Solidarity in Adversity.

For Arceus sake, I was a fool to actually believe it would be easy, I said while shivering.

Sneasel! Sne Sel Snea. (Yeah_! It is hard.)_ Sneasel replied, tired but perfectly fine, being an Ice type.

It's been like this for the last 4 months or so, I was now 6 years old and I lived near the Snowpoint temple, or actually inside it. I was too shy to see the other children here and I had to steal every day to assure my subsistence and my Sneasel's belly. From being chased by Poochyena and Zangoose all day got use some pretty nice speed training and my agility was now on par with Sneasel's.

Speaking of him, he actually manage to learn scratch, icy wind and faint attack, following the normal offensive learning course of any Sneasel. After a year and 4 months in the harsh weather of northern Sinooh, my naturally golden brown skin (the skin you get from black and white parent, I have no floatelling Idea on how it is named) turn paler as it adapted itself to endure the cold. I wasn't stupid, thought and even if it kind of repulsed me to actually thief in stores and markets, it had to be done in order to stay alive. This is the way I lived for the first months in Civilisation.

Now here I am, 6 years old and ready for more adventures of wandering and stealing. Well I say that and my Sneasel is still snoring like there is no tomorrow. Time to help it.

Rise and shine buddy! I said while throwing a little bucket of water on his face.

Snnneeeeassssellll! (Nooooo_! 10 more minutes!)_ Sneasel sheepishly begged while turning his body.

As I started to get kind of annoyed, Sneasel finally got his rear up and we both did our morning cheers and setups, who was essential to keep our spirit high and our body hot.

Let's go to the forest today, maybe we can pay my Pokémon foster family a visit, I cheerfully proposed.

Sneasel? Sne Snea Sne Sneaselsnea Sneasel sel? (Pardon_, you mean the Pokémon who raised you?_) Sneasel asked, not really convinced that Pokémon could raise humans as well as human raised Pokémon.

Yeah bro I replied, these guys saved me back then when my parents disappeared. They raised me for a year before sending me to Snowpoint so I could return to humanity. I think they'll enjoy to see me after all this time and I would like you to meet them.

Snea, Sneasel Sel! (Well_, ok! Why not!)_

Thus we walked away from the temple in the direction of route 217, only to witness once of the most amazing chases I ever saw. There was a Riolu, standing while holding an arm with the remaining one and covered in bruises and cuts from all sources…. Surrounded by a pack of Swinub and a Piloswine. As you can imagine, these Ice types were really angry at him for some reason. The Riolu had a strange color thought. My foster mother told me about her mate once. Lucario's normally were blue in color and Riolu, their child form were blue as well. That wasn't what I was seeing. This peculiar Riolu had golden fur and was a bit taller than usual. But let's get back to the situation. The Pokémon were arguing very heavily and then Piloswine stepped in to launch something that looked like sharp rocks, which I identified to be Stone Edge. The Riolu jumped and did a mid-air front flip to evade the avalanche of sharp rocks… only to be charged a dozen take down attacks, courtesy of the Swinub pack. We continued watching this, mesmerized by both the acrobatic prowess of the bipedal Pokémon and the wildness of the Swine pack. When they finally begun to talk, I was baffled by the Pokémon world's source of conflict. The poor Riolu just took two or three aspear berry to feed himself and get rid of his cold and these madmons just attacked him, despite having hundreds of them in their reserves.

I don't believe it! I said to my Partner, why is food this much of a problem in the Pokémon world.

_Well, for starters, in such a harsh environment, food is all important, and for second, Swinub and Piloswine are huge eaters, they can eat all that food in a matter of weeks, if not days_. Sneasel answered

**(A/N: By this chapter, you know that I can understand poke speech and while looking at various Pokémon fan fictions, I managed to see that writing down Pokémon speech then traducing it isn't this important so I shall simply write it down normally as for now.)**

So should we butt in? I don't think I can watch that Riolu suffer any longer. I said. Indeed the poor thing looked like he was about to collapse.

Before Sneasel could answer, as on cue, the Pokémon collapsed from exhaustion and fell face first on the snow. This is when I saw his back, and felt tears coming immediately to my eyes. The Riolu's back was covered by frostbites and gashes, as if he got badly beat up and left here on the wintery forest to pass away. Before I knew it, Sneasel disappeared using quick attack and got back with an armful of Oran and Aspear berries. I took the Riolu on my arms and we proceed to go to my Foster mother's place, as this little one needed treatment as fast as possible so getting him to the Pokémon center was simply impossible. The warm little cavern covered in fluffy fur was perfect for recover, and my mom's medical abilities coupled with her aura abilities made her skill on par with Nurse Joy's. Fortunately she was home.

Hello mama! I need your help. I shouted sheepishly

_Good Loppuny, will you help this poor Pokémon in need?_ Asked respectfully Sneasel, admiring the Pokémon's aura of kindness and her beauty.

As usual, the bunny Pokémon hopped to look at the emergency case, then coveted us with that look that make every children melt and feel at ease and gently kissed us on the forehead telling us not to worry.

_He's badly injured and he got frostbites._ Loppuny said, evaluating the damage. _But he's not beyond hope, I should get him fixed up over the night_. She said, giving us a smile.

After praising Sneasel's quick thinking about bringing in Oran and Aspear berries and his respectful demeanor, she proceed to treat Riolu. The first part was easy for her, she always had a good amount of medicinal herbs and clear water in her cave. She was like a Pokémon Nurse's Joy. Using healing aura and her medicinal herbs, she closed Riolu's wounds and managed to calm the frostbites with the Aspear berries. The second part was hellish. During the night, Riolu regained consciousness and started to shout like his tail was on fire. My two little sisters Buneary had to use both hidden power Psychic in order to keep him on his comfy fluffy couch. This is where I truly admired my mama. She simply asked her daughter to let him go and she stood alone and simply hugged Riolu and patted his back. Almost instantly, Riolu stopped struggling and started to cry, and seeing he crying his despair made all of us cry. Loppuny started to sing a comforting song in his ear, but since it was a cavern we all heard it and we actually came closer to hear it, as our heart was lulled back to happiness. This melody did wonders to me when I first were took in by her and the two Buneary and gave me my will to live back. It did even better to Riolu. The little Pokémon looked in all of our eyes, staring us as if he was scanning our souls, then smiled and cuddled Loppuny who kissed him on the forehead, earning a grateful groan. Slowly and surely, being all cuddled against each other, we went back to sleep. The next morning, we woke up and did our morning chores and cheers. Loppuny didn't dared to move with Riolu, all cuddled for dear life on her. Soon enough however, Riolu woke up and hugged Loppuny tightly, waking her up.

_Good morning dear_, Loppuny greeted, kissing him on the forehead.

_Good morning_, _goddess of kindness_, Riolu replied.

_Call me Mama_, Loppuny said, giggling about the flatterous compliment.

_Ok then Mama_, Riolu said still hugging her then letting her go.

The rest of the day went smoothly, Riolu eating Oran berries like a Snorlax, got his energy level back to normal in no time flat and befriended Sneasel. During the evening, as we were near the fire, courtesy of a Magmar living in mount Coronet nearby who took on the task of lighting fire in different cave to accommodate non Ice type Pokémon. (Yeah Pokemon do help each other) I talked about my time in Snowpoint and how I encountered Sneasel. Loppuny, being Lucario's mate already knew about human civilisation but the two buneary didn't. Loppuny had to promise them to see the city once their father come back to have them settle down. Riolu smiled, seeing this happy family life. Then one of my Buneary sister, the youngest then hopped off my lap and came near Riolu and cuddled him. This very little act lit up a flame of tenderness in Riolu's heart, maybe something else, after all, Riolu's and Buneary's are a good mix. Riolu slowly patted Buneary's head and the bunny Pokemon kissed his cheek.

_I like you a lot Riolu, she said, earning a blush from the aura Pokemon. But I can sense some sadness in your heart._ Can you tell us about it? She asked.

There were no way for Riolu to refuse such a request, especially from such a cute pokemon, which actually stay cuddled to him, gently stroking his head with the fluf on her ear, giving him pleasant waves of tenderness and support…

Don't worry Buneary, I do like all of you but you are a little more special then the others.

During that single day, the bond between these two little Pokémon grew incredibly strong.

This is the story of my past…

**End of Chapter.**

**StevenZ12: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I was approaching 2000 words and 6 pages. I will post the rest about riolu in the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please review and follow. It seems that I'm gaining quite the hand but I'd like an exterior advice. Still taking OC's as the story of my world of memories will be very long. Be seeing you in the next chapter of Pokemon Shadow adventure 5: Riolu's Past**


	5. Chapter 5: Riolu's Past

**StevenZ12: Hello Y'all. I'm kind of happy to see that I reached 50 viewers. I may still have no reviews and only a single follower. I do believe that my story is kind of read. I do know that we're not to the core aspects yet but the first big arc is coming soon. I'll be able to post more than one chapter a week due to college ending soon. I'd like a review or two by the end of this arc just to know if I'm on the right track. Without further ado, let's get to the last chapter summary.**

**EDIT: Sorry for taking this long posting the next chapter, being in college, my Finals kept me busy. Everything should get back to normal now. Anyway enjoy.**

Previously on Shadow's adventure:  
While going to pay my foster mother a visit with my Sneasel, I stumbled across this greatly injured Riolu being chased by a Swinub/Piloswine pack. After they gave it up, I went to the cave where I used to leave and Loppuny nursed him back to health. After striking a friendship with Sneasel and developing small feelings for Buneary, Riolu decided to talk about his past.

Chapter five: Riolu's past

This is the story of my past…

As Riolu said these words, I felt waves of sorrow and pain gushing from him. Buneary, being empathic, instantly hugged him using her fluffy body to send him as much comfort and support he would need. Riolu seemed a little calmer after this and begun his story.

As all Riolu's, I was born in Cameron country not too long ago. I was raised alone since we Riolu's normally are raised by ourselves, as normally our Lucario's mother has a trainer or knight to serve and support. Lucario normally research the company of strong humans, since they can develop aura like them and they naturally like it. He explained.

Even Loppuny, who most likely knew all that from her husband, who she secretly wished to see again, was mesmerised by the little Pokémon's eloquence.

I too, researched a human to have adventure with and travelled around Sinooh in search of that trainer, he continued. But I didn't find any. I didn't give up thought and kept roaming while becoming even stronger. I had a flaw thought, my aura sense was weaker than most Riolu and this was noted by a houndour I've fought he said. This cost both my capture and … torture in the hands of humans.

After this sentence, he stopped. Unable to talk any further, he broke into cries. None of us could remain straight-faced and we felt terribly bad for him. I felt his anguish against humans strike me like an arrow and I had to look away from his gaze to keep me from weeping like a baby kangaskhan. Buneary rubbed her ears on his back, causing Riolu to hug her even tighter. His sorrow was immense. Suddenly, a blue aura came from both Riolu and Buneary and a time flower was summoned in the middle of the cave. Picking it up, Riolu touched it and said that he wouldn't need to talk since this flower would replay the past. 

* Flashback*

- Take this, quick attack! Riolu shouted (in poke speech of course). With acceptable speed for a Quick Attack, Riolu crashed on the opposite Pokemon… who barely felt the attack.

- Alright Doggystyle*, use flamethrower! The order had been given by a tall Teenager who obviously wanted his Pokemon to damage him a lot.

- Graaorr! Feel the flames of hell! The dark doggish like Pokemon shouted.

The mad houndour released a malevolent stream of flames that badly burned the Riolu. Something was strange thought. Instead of seeing the normal and occasional flames of the burn, we all saw the purple electricity of poison running across him. In my sister's embrace, Riolu cringed and hid his face in Buneary's fur. Buneary almost instantly started crying. After all, it's their combined aura that made the time flower appear so she was able to feel Riolu's emotions clearly on top of her own. This was too much than the little Pokemon could handle. Our attention then focused back on the time flower's image. The purple electricity was a result of a toxin released among the flames. It wasn't a poison condition like known to Pokemon and human, it was more like a pain signal poison that almost quadrupled the sensation of pain and burn. If the normal fire attack didn't burn it, he would be okay, but at the moment it got burned, the Pokemon would suffer maddening amount of pain. Needless to say that the Riolu we saw in the time flower's reflexion looked in extreme pain.

Curse you… Riolu muttered under its breath. I won't fall this easily, he shouted to the Houndour.

Hahaha, as if you could stand up to me, puny jackal! Houndour taunted. He looked ready to release another flamethrower. But his trainer had another plan.

Houndour, use smog! The trainer shouted. Riolu then knew the trainer's plan. He wanted to choke him into unconsciousness. Smog normal effect is to poison other Pokemon, but since it's still smoke, noxious at that, it can cause the same effect of asphyxia. So what we saw in was simply unbearable.

Ca…Can'….Can't breathe. The Riolu muttered, literally coughing his lugs out.

What's this? Can't handle a little smoke? The teenager asked. You're supposed to be a strong Pokemon who evolve into an even stronger Pokemon. How can you be so weak? He taunted.

That's true. Riolu thought. Why am not I stronger, Why? Tears started to fall off his face.

The Riolu's tears were cries of spite and pain. I think we all cried, even Loppuny. The flower's image froze since Riolu was now weeping his heart out on Buneary's shoulder. The little bunny Pokemon did try to comfort him, but with their liked aura's she soon started to cry herself. We soon followed. When Riolu became calm again, the flower's image moved again. At this point, Riolu was caught by the teenager. The training regimen was nothing that Riolu couldn't handle. But then his trainer wanted him to become almost invincible and to evolve quickly into a Lucario. Many memories of torture, starvation and privation passed through the flower, making Riolu cringe. Then the true reason why he was abandoned came. The teenager main dream was to obtain the power to use aura and to gain a Lucario who could help him with his own aura powers. So he pushed Riolu to the limit, thinking that privation and hardship would make Riolu evolve. Little did he knew that Riolu can only evolve when a strong bond of trust his created with another person, was it a Pokemon or a Human. Which is why there were very few wild Lucario. We could see him and the trainer walking through route 218, talking about leaving him in the frost bushes outside to 'toughen' him up. Riolu, who knew he couldn't refuse, simply accepted.

The trainer was a cocky one, he liked to challenge way bigger wild Pokemon with one of his own. When riolu came into the team, He was used in every battle and was forced to battle a shedinja, a Ninjask, a Nidoking, a Salamence, an f=Froslass and more. Needless to say that watching him getting utterly destroyed and wounded was very painful to see. Getting beat this badly didn't allow him to gain much experience and he was often trained by getting relentlessly attacked by his own teammates.

Listen Riolu, the trainer said. Today's the day you'll evolve into Lucario OR Beat a strong Pokemon. I heard there is a very strong Snover around here and I want to catch it. You're a fighting type and you finally managed to learn Force palm. I swear that if you get beaten, I'll let you freeze here, you made me lose my time long enough.

Yes, master. Riolu replied. With some training, he was beginning to be able to speak telepathically, but it was rudimental. The only word he knew was yes, no and Master.

As if having to see that memory troubled the little Pokemon, Riolu bolted out buneary's arm and let lose a Force palm, attempting to break the flower…. Only to be stopped by Buneary's hidden power and Loppuny's cotton guard.

I… Don't want to relive this memory, please. He wept.

It must be painful, but we need to know dear. Loppuny replied, hugging Riolu who had absolutely no energy left. This time, he snapped. It wasn't only cries anymore, All five of us had to hug him simultaneously to prevent him from hurting himself or others. He really went in a tantrum and thrashed about the nest. Then Buneary decided it was enough. She used captivate on Riolu to lower his defenses then used attract. The now infactuated Riolu's aura flowed normally and the image started flowing again.

The Snover that battled Riolu was the same insanely strong one me and Sneasel had to face earlier. He was insanely strong and despite landing three consecutive force palm attacks, got defeated by Ice shard.

Get up you useless fool! The trainer shouted. Can't you even defeat a puny little Snover? He angrily asked?

Tcht, they say human raise strong opponent. The Snover tought. What a joke! He shouted (using pokespeech), while preparing a final Ice shard… aimed at the trainer.

At this moment, Riolu's loyalty lifted up is battered body and went in front of the trainer.

I won't let you harm my Master! Riolu declared. He then took a defensive stance.

Hahahaha, so you wish to perish? Fine, but first, look at this so called master. The Snover replied, clearly enjoying himself.

Riolu turned back and saw with horror that his trainer wasn't there, and his pokeball was crushed. He realized at this very moment, that his trainer abandoned him to save his skin. No bye bye, no release form. He just left him there. They were no reaction from Riolu, he simply stood there and took the beating. Ice Shards after another, even the Piloswine and Swinub gang who trashed him about could figure why didn't he move. We all watched how he stayed in this position, with crystal Ice tears on the corners of his eyes, for over 4 days straight. He lost all ability regarding aura, lost the will to live and only moved on primal instincs. Eating, Sleeping, Hunting. It was all.  
The time flower broke, since every moment after his collapse in route 217 was known and shared by Steven and Sneasel. None of us commented, we simply and silently cried, as Buneary kissed Riolu on the cheek and tightly hugged him. The sorrow and pain from these memories had snapped Riolu out of infactuation. He hugged back and returned the kiss to Buneary, who blushed a little. Loppuny then putted us all to bed and sang a lullaby. Slowly led to our sleep, we all somehow directed our sympathy to Riolu, who fell asleep with a smile on his face. We soon followed, wondering what would happen tomorrow…

End Of Chapter

**Phew! It's finally over. Yeah I know, that episode was entirely a flashback. But hey it was planned so I can't do a lot about it can I. Anyway I hope that you enjoyed and I announce that we'll finally pick up some pace in the action and truly begin the first act, childhood adventures :). Until next time in Steven's memories EP 6: Cynthia Shirona**


End file.
